


We Have Eternity

by Azu_Winter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 100 years after breaking dawn, Family, Jaehyun is Alice and Jasper's adoptive son, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Breaking Dawn, Romance, Taeyong is Edward Cullen's grandson, Twilight References, Twilight Saga AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azu_Winter/pseuds/Azu_Winter
Summary: Having a half human-half vampire mother and a werewolf father makes Taeyong have the unique power, but he smells like his father more – which is he despised a lot – because his crush, Jung Jaehyun, is a vampire who gets sick whenever he smells the werewolf’s scent. (Twilight Saga AU. Taeyong is the youngest son of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. Jaehyun is Alice and Jasper’s adopted son).





	We Have Eternity

Taeyong never complained about his food preference which is so much different than his siblings, moreover about his genes and blood before. He liked the fact that he is the only one in the family who inherits his father’s dominant genes more than his mother's, and this makes him looks like a real werewolf, even though there’s a little bit vampire and human’s genes in him.

He enjoys the sun, happily running around the forest in his werewolf form, or walking around the town in his motorbike, without afraid of being caught by the human. Thanks heaven! His body is not shining like a diamond under the sunlight, just like how his siblings are – whose inherit their mother’s genes more.

Their family had been living in Jeju, South Korea, since before he was born. And that’s also the reason why his parents gave him a Korean name. His parents never stayed in the same country for too long, usually it took them maximum 6 years to stay at the same place. As you could guess, the reason is because they wouldn’t get old after reaching their puberty. They grew old, not like the vampires who would never grow old, but their growth would take so much longer than human. But, that’s not the only reason of why their family never settle in the same place for too long! The major reason is because Renesmee and Jacob Black love to travel and explore the new things, experiencing the different culture, food, music, scenery, everything! But seemed like they enjoy living in South Korea more than other countries. That’s why they decided to stay. Even though later when Taeyong had reached the age of 17, they should find another solution, maybe move to other cities in the next 5 or 6 years – since Taeyong wouldn’t aged after he reach 17.

Renesmee and Jacob had 7 children. Their 1st daughter was born in Forks. Their 2nd daughter was born in Shanghai. Their 3rd daughter was born in Berlin. Their 4th son was born in Kyoto. Their 5th son was born in Osaka. Their 6th son was born in Bangkok. And their 7th son, Taeyong, was born in Jeju.

Out of their 7 children, Taeyong is the only one who resembles werewolf. And he is the only one who doesn’t drink blood.

Taeyong never regretted why he was born like that before. His father is his role model, and he finds it really cool to have the same ability, scent, and food preference with his father.

But now…Taeyong wished he resembles his mother more instead of his father.

Why?

Because of his crush, Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun is Alice and Jasper’s adopted son, which is makes him Taeyong’s uncle. Alice and Jasper found Jaehyun 30 years ago in Bangkok, saved him from being murdered by the government. At that time, Jaehyun was a young and successful scientist whom his life been constantly in a serious danger since he found out the government’s secret in creating the biological weapon.

Alice could foresee Jaehyun’s future, that’s why she decided and begged her husband, Jasper, to save Jaehyun and adopted him as their son. Besides, when Jaehyun was still human, he was Ten (Taeyong’s older brother)’s friend. So, Alice could convince Jasper even more.

Everyone thought Jaehyun would become Ten’s mate. Even though Jaehyun was 25 years old when Jasper turned him into a vampire, he still looks so young, handsome, and perfect for Ten. Everyone agreed to matchmaking them. Since Ten is a baby, not only his looks, but also his attitude, meanwhile Jaehyun is a wise and mature gentleman who would complete Ten.

But Alice had a different opinion than the rest of her big family. She could see Jaehyun’s future, though not all, but partially. She was sure, Jaehyun was not meant for Ten. Just like how Rosalie was not meant for Edward, though at first Carlisle wished Rosalie would become Edward’s spouse back then.

Talking about Edward Cullen, Taeyong’s grandfather, oh how he wished he was as lucky as the elder. There’re a lot of similarities between them. Sure, all of the vampires are beautiful, but Taeyong’s mother, Renesmee, always told Taeyong – secretly – that Taeyong is the most beautiful children she had ever had. Usually, Taeyong only shrugged it off, thinking that maybe his mother only biased, as he is the youngest son in the family. Mother always has a soft spot for her youngest child after all. But at this moment, Taeyong wanted to believe it badly. He wished what his mother said is the truth, because he needs more than a miracle to make his crush fall for him too. He needs something to make him stand out than the rest of the creatures live on this earth. He needs something that makes him better than his older brother, Ten, in Jaehyun’s eyes.

Taeyong is a mind reader, just like Edward.

Taeyong couldn’t read Jaehyun’s mind. Just like how Edward couldn’t read Bella’s mind.

But Bella loves Edward too. Meanwhile Jaehyun? Nope. He didn’t love Taeyong. And he never would.

Taeyong wished his scent is as alluring as Bella’s scent to Edward. So, at least, even though Jaehyun didn’t wanting him as a lover, Jaehyun might be craving for Taeyong’s blood. And it’s a good thing. At least for Taeyong.

Taeyong was so depressed. He ran out ideas of how to make Jaehyun stays with him for at least 5 minutes! It’s his biggest problem. Jaehyun couldn’t stand near him even for a minute, as the vampire always felt dizzy, nausea, sick of Taeyong’s blood. So, the vampire always ran away whenever he senses Tayeong near his radius.

It’s understandable, really. Vampire thinks werewolf’s scent is disgusting, and vice versa. But not to the point of feeling the headache and vomiting right away. Yeah, Alice got dizzy because of Jacob’s scent before, almost 100 years ago, but it’s only because Jacob was blocking her vision of the future, and she had to see the future badly at that time, in the critical situation when their family’s life was on the cliff.

Nobody react that bad towards Taeyong’s scent, except Jaehyun. Even Emmet, who always say out loud what he thinks without pretense or being nice, said that Taeyong’s scent is okay. It’s 1000 times better than Taeyong’s father, Jacob’s, scent!

Taeyong didn’t understand, what makes Jaehyun reacting that way. And why only towards him?! He means, come on! Even Jaehyun could talk face to face with Jacob, the werewolf! Why not with Taeyong? Taeyong is not a pureblood werewolf! He had a vampire and human’s blood in him! So, why?

Or maybe that’s the problem? Because Taeyong is the mixed creature?

But why did Jaehyun never felt sick of Ten’s scent?! Ten is a mixed creature too. Ten is Taeyong’s brother, even though Ten resembles their mother more than their father. Yeah, Ten drinks blood and eats human’s food, not like Taeyong. Sure, Ten couldn’t change into a wolf. But, they’re still coming from the same womb!

Taeyong heaved a deep sigh. “Maybe the problem is not my blood, but me.”

“Maybe Jaehyun hates me.”

“I’m not Ten.”

Taeyong put his face on the pillow, groaning softly. He always feels inferior towards Ten.

He knows, Ten doesn’t have feeling for Jaehyun. Taeyong always read Ten’s mind all the times. Just in case Ten had the change of mind and heart. But it never changes. Ten always thinks Jaehyun as his best friend, not more.

But what about Jaehyun?

Taeyong wished he could read Jaehyun’s mind! Or at least his grandfather, Edward, could read Jaehyun’s mind for him and tell him what’s inside his crush’s mind. What his crush think about him despite his disgusting and awful scent.

But Jaehyun was just blank. Nothing. Nobody could read his mind.

Alice could read his future. But of course Taeyong was too scared to ask about it to Alice. Alice is Jaehyun’s adoptive mother after all. Why would she reveal her son’s future to other people? Added the fact that someone’s future could change because of a lot of factors.

Alice is nice. Actually, Taeyong could ask anything to her. If he wants. But Taeyong was still not ready to reveal his true feeling to anyone. Maybe except to Edward. That’s the difference case since his grandfather is a mind reader.

Taeyong sighed again for the nth times as he buried his face deep onto his pillow, growling, feeling hopeless, annoyed, and sad at the same times. He had lost count how many times he took a deep breathe and sighed heavily – wishing his feeling could change bit by bit as he heaved the sighs. He knows it’s useless though. And silly.

Taeyong knew very well, his feeling for Jaehyun would never change. No matter how much cold shoulders he received from the vampire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ************ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Ten barged into his room and shook his arms roughly. “Wake up, sleepyhead! Mom needs your help! Yuta hyung would come here tonight. You know how grumpy he is when he comes over but there’s no food on the table.”

Taeyong was tossing around with eyes still closed tight, trying to throw the pillows to Ten’s face, but the pillow was frozen in the mid air, then fell on Taeyong’s butt, earning a low and painful groan.

Ten smirked proudly, slapping Taeyong’s butt. “Come on! Wake up before I freeze your legs!”

“Ugh! Fine! Fine!” Taeyong sat up, rubbing his eyes. Ten was only chuckle seeing the grumpy Taeyong.

“Shit! Are you sure?” Taeyong asked.

“What?” Ten stared at him, confused.

“I read your thoughts earlier. Jaehyun would come over?”

Ten smirked, nodding his head quickly. “Yes! We’d hunt the bear and lion tonight. Our favorites.”

Taeyong’s heart was beating faster because of 2 reasons. First, it’s been almost 6 months since the last time Taeyong saw Jaehyun. Second, Ten and Jaehyun would have fun together, without him! How to not feel jealous?

Taeyong scoffed. His beautiful orbs were hardened, unreadable. Ten was eyeing him suspiciously. “I’m not a mind reader, but I know what’s inside your mind, Taeyongie.”

Taeyong was fidgeting. “W-what?” He was so damn nervous right now under Ten’s intense gaze. Ten never confronted him anything related to Jaehyun before! Strangely, today Ten seemed catch something.

“You want me and Jaehyun bring you the deer later, so you could cook your favorite deer soup.” Ten smiled super wide.

Taeyong rolled his eyes but silently heaved a relieve sigh. “Of course! Don’t forget about my deer! As usual.” He faked the glare at his brother. Not 100% fake though. He envies Ten!

But, thanks heaven, Ten was always clueless and not sensitive of other’s feeling!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ************ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taeyong was really surprised when he saw his grandfather, Edward, standing in front of the door, greeting Renesmee in a warm embrace. “How’s my baby girl?”

Taeyong smiled. One thing he likes about Edward is the way he treats his daughter. It never changed.

‘You came alone? I’ve missed Bella!’ Taeyong asked Edward inside his head.

‘Bella is still in a vacation with Alice and Rose.’ Edward replied. It’s always been like this. Taeyong loved it. He didn’t have to open his mouth to say what he wants to say. Even though his head is not the safest place to being stayed, at least Edward always keeps the secrets.

‘Jaehyun and Ten are hunting.’ Taeyong told Edward in his head, which is actually not necessary since Taeyong had been thinking about it non-stop, thinking about what Jaehyun and Ten doing right now, alone, in the forest, aside of hunting.

‘Hmmm.’ Edward humming. He eyed Taeyong under his long lashes and warm bright yellow orbs.

‘I wish I had your eyes. Ten got your eyes.’

‘Your eyes are beautiful, Taeyong. Like Renesmee’s.’

Taeyong smiled. Edward patted his back tenderly.

“Talking inside your heads again, I see.” Renesmee laughed from inside the kitchen, bringing a big plate of lasagna for Yuta.

“Grandpa, where’s Emmet?” Yuta said with mouth full of food, spiting a bit of it down to his chin.

Taeyong stared at his older brother. “Ew, Yuta, thanks to you now I lost my appetite!”

Yuta only gave Taeyong an annoyed glance before glancing back to Edward. “Hunting with Ten and Jaehyun.” Edward answered.

Taeyong gasped. ‘So, they hunt together?’

Edward only gave Taeyong a soft smile while patting his back. ‘I’ve promised Alice to not tell you, but… I think we’re being too much. Besides, I pity Jaehyun.’

‘About what?’

‘Actually, I could read Jaehyun’s mind, but been pretending to not to since Alice asked me to.’

“WHAT?” Taeyong shouted out loud, gaining a sharp glare from Yuta.

“Why are you suddenly screaming, you dumb ass?!”

Taeyong ignored Yuta and started to talk to Edward again inside his head.

‘What did you read?’ Taeyong asked, waiting for Edward’s answer anxiously.

Edward smiled. ‘Why don’t you find out tonight? Go to the forest. See it by yourself.’

Taeyong’s eyes widened. ‘Like… right now? Alone?’

Edward nodded. ‘Mmm.’

‘But what if Jaehyun got sick in the deep forest?! I don’t want troubled Emmet and Ten later.’

‘Maybe he would fainted, but.. let’s see. I saw something interesting in Alice’s vision last week.’ Edward was rubbing on Taeyong’s back and smirking playfully with his famous half smirk.

Taeyong sighed. ‘Alright. But… can you tag along, then?’

Edward shook his head. ‘It’s not fun! I already know what would happen, from Alice’s vision. But it could change, if you decided to stop liking Jaehyun.’

‘THERE’S NO WAY I WOULD STOP LIKING JAEHYUN!’

Edward chuckled softly. “Good.”

Taeyong was nervous, but Edward’s supportive smile gave him courage.

“Granpa! It’s not fair! You two are talking behind my back! Oh! Behind my mind!” Yuta pouted his mouth. Edward was laughing hard, then scooted closer to Yuta, patting his back. “Esme missed your cheerful smile, Yuta. When would you come over to Forks again?”

‘Taeyong, go to your man, now! Hide yourself a bit far away first, then read Ten and Emmet’s mind. Good luck!’ Edward said in his head. Taeyong stood up in an instance then ran to the forest, following Ten and Jaehyun’s scent. He was so excited and anxious at the same time. If Edward suddenly came over, then told him about this, then it's mean… something important is bound to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ************* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Like Edward told, Taeyong was hiding a bit far away from Jaehyun, Ten, and Emmet. So they wouldn’t smell his scent. Taeyong was hiding on the top of pinus tree, far enough from them.

He was trying to focus, searching for Ten and Emmet’s mind waves.

“You’re so fierce, Jae.” Emmet laughed. “Two lions and 3 bears before your confession day? Really? That’s dope! Edward only got lions before his wedding day.”

“I don’t want pretending behind Taeyong’s back anymore, Jae! Come on! Man up! Gosh! You could fight the wild creatures but couldn’t say anything to your crush!”

Jaehyun sighed. “But I loose my mind whenever Taeyong around. I can’t think clearly aside of… you know…”

“Banging him?”

“Fuck him?”

Emmet and Ten was laughing loudly after saying those words simultaneously.

“Fuck you!” Jaehyun cursed under his breath.

“Dude, I’m your uncle. Watch your mouth!” Emmet was trying to give Jaehyun a big punch playfully, but Jaehyun was really fast, he could block the attack in a blink of eyes.

Taeyong couldn’t hear those conversations, but he could read Ten and Emmet’s mind about what Jaehyun said.

Taeyong blinked his eyes several times, too shocked about the revelation.

‘Jaehyun would confess to me tonight after the hunt? He was only hunting to relax his mind? He has been faking his nervousness, making me thinks that he couldn’t handle my scent, meanwhile in reality he only scared of his own feeling and action – and rejection?’

Wow! You’re really dumb, Jung Jaehyun!

Taeyong bit his lower lips, couldn’t hide his excitement anymore. He was squealing hard inside his head.

‘Should I go home and wait patiently inside my room? Or… come there and confront Jaehyun? Shit! I’m nervous! Why did Edward tell me about this? Is this what Alice saw in her vision?’

‘Okay, Taeyong, relax.’ Taeyong took a deep breath. ‘At least I’m not as dumb as Jaehyun. But he is so cruel, don’t you think? I HATE my scent because of him! I even wished to become a vampire because of him!’

“Who is that?” Ten’s voice became clearer.

“Shit!” Taeyong cursed when he stumbled backward. His butt hit the ground in a loud thud.

“Taeyong?”

“Taeyong?”

“TAEYONG?”

Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to look up at Jaehyun. Shit! This is embarrassing!

Ten helped Taeyong stand up. Emmet was only chuckling teasingly. But Jaehyun did nothing aside of standing like the stone.

“Did you…hear….” Jaehyun couldn’t continue his words as Taeyong had stood in front of him, in a very close distance, Jaehyun could count Taeyong’s eyelashes.

Jaehyun held his breathe as Taeyong leaned in closer, he could feel Taeyong’s warm breath against his lips. He shuts his eyes, expecting, as his heart pounding crazily inside his chest.

One minute. Two minutes.

Jaehyun confused. Why did Taeyong lips still not landed on his lips?

He opened one eye, peeking. Taeyong glared at him, clearly looking annoyed.

“How does my smell?”

“H-huh?” Jaehyun was stuttering.

“My smell. Did I make you want to vomit? How’s about your headache?”

Jaehyun turned pale. Emmet was laughing out loud, rolling on the ground. Ten was only giggling.

“I-I… yo-your smell… is nice.” Jaehyun rubbed his own nape, smiling nervously.

“Then?” Taeyong’s glare became sharper. Actually he was just pretending to mad at Jaehyun. Yes, he pissed. But he was happy. It’s Jung Jaehyun! Taeyong could never ignore Jung Jaehyun! Taeyong could never reject Jung Jaehyun! Taeyong’s eyes are only set on Jaehyun!

“I-I… I don’t know how to act around you. I swear I never felt like this before! Not in my previous life as a human, nor in this new life as a vampire! This is so… new to me. Confusing as well. My tongue is tied. My heart is beating louder than usual. I’m… excited whenever you’re around, but at the same time… scared, because… I’m afraid you’d hate me if you know what’s inside my mind. I’ve been blocking my mind from you, but… it’s hard when you’re around as I couldn’t focus on my ability. Defense is one of my powers, aside of telekinesis.”

“Blocking your mind, huh?” Taeyong smirked, leaning closer even more, making Jaehyun stopped breathing. But he’s a vampire, so it’s okay to not breathing. It’s just the habit.

“If you want me do everything inside your dirty little mind, just low your defense down, so I could read you.” Taeyong whispered in a husky voice, making Jaehyun shivered.

Taeyong turned his head, glaring at Ten and Emmet. “Go away, please! This is not a drama, people! Stop staring at us!”

Ten chuckled. “I’m just worried of you. Jaehyun is… savage.”

“Woooo! I bet 1000 dollars! Taeyong is wilder than Jae.”

“Shut up, uncle!” Jaehyun hissed. His face was as red as strawberries.

“Pfft! Deal!” Ten shrugged.

“TEN!” Taeyong gave his brother his scariest glare.

“Alright, alrigh. Enjoy the night, kids.” Emmet waved his hand before turning his heels away and running back to Renesmee and Jacob’s house. Ten giggled, giving Jaehyun and Taeyong one last teasing glance before following Emmet.

Taeyong sighed, turned his head to Jaehyun again, but then gasped when Jaehyun showing him the thoughts! Started from the first time they met, until now.

Just like Jaehyun said, his thoughts are not fully innocent. It made Taeyong blush.

Jaehyun smiled, still feeling a bit nervous. “You’d hate me for sure.”

Taeyong let out a soft chuckle as he pressed his lips on the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth. “I’d hate you if you keep these thoughts by yourself. Let’s make your wish come true, shall we?” Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, giving Jaehyun a seductive smile.

Jaehyun laughed, finally felling relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist. “I’d root for Ten. Emmet won’t get 1000 dollars.” Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong’s ear before nibbling it daringly.

Taeyong chuckled. “Mmm. Let’s see. I’ll make sure Emmet get 1000 dollars.”

Jaehyun rose his brows. “Really? But I’m the vampire, pretty boy.”

Taeyong clicked his tongue before leaning closer and licking Jaehyun’s lips without really kissing him, only teasing him in a torturing way, making him tighten his arms around Taeyong’s waist.

“Prove it then. We have…. eternity.” Taeyong bit Jaehyun’s lower lips then pulled away, grinning, staring at Jaehyun proudly because he is the only one who can take Jaehyun’s breath away.

“Eternity to love you?” Jaehyun whispering as caressing Taeyong’s cheeks tenderly, but a second later the vampire gave Taeyong a half cocky smirk. “Or eternity to fuck you?”

Taeyong was giggling. He looked at Jaehyun with his half-lidded eyes. “The first option. But I need the second option more now.”

Jaehyun grinned. “Let’s go somewhere then, pretty boy!”

Taeyong was gasping loud when Jaehyun carried him bridal style.

“Ugh! Not like this, dimples boy!” Taeyong jumped off and then carried Jaehyun on the shoulder.

Jaehyun laughed. “Silly.”

“Dumb.” Taeyong replied.

“I love you, Mr.half werewolf half vampire.”

“I love you too, Mr.vampire, but let’s drop the cheesiness. It’s so cringe worthy! Eeeww!”

Jaehyun managed to free himself, then carried Taeyong again, this time was not bridal style but on the shoulder. “I see. You like being rough.” Jaehyun winked teasingly. Taeyong slapped his back a bit hard. “Shut up! Just find a good place to…” Taeyong stopped talking, biting his lips, it’s not like him – being direct and too brave like this.

Jaehyun let his defense down, so Taeyong could read his thoughts. Jaehyun was imagining something. A lot of things. It made Taeyong blushed even more, and Jaehyun chuckled shyly after thinking and sharing those thoughts with Taeyong.

“We have eternity.”

~~~ The End ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at AFF.  
> Sorry if this makes you confused. Hahaha, yes, this is Twilight Saga AU. Maybe you'd find it weird. Sorry for Twilight Saga fans! This is just my imagination. :))


End file.
